User talk:Smokey McPott
Welcome Hi, welcome to Metro 2033 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Polezhaevskaya Station page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Smish34 (Talk) 14:12, June 6, 2011 Hey Sure, i'll run you through the Links and categorys. To make a link, type your text and then high-light the words you want to make into a link. If it is an internal link (E.g. a page from this wikia), you need to press the button with the chain-link then if the page exists you press 'ok', you need to make sure its spelt correct and has no spaces before ot ater the word. Another way (If its a page with wahite back ground and a lot of coding and text) you can do example (without spaces). To add a category, go to the bottom of the text box and 'Add Category' and add one of the existing ones Smish34-Admin, Bureaucrat and Editor 15:07, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey hope you don't mind be butting into the conversation like this but linking can have some strange bugs with it, mainly linking aditional words together. When you link make sure there isn't a space at the end of the word or else there is a chance the next word will be part of the link. So for example if you were trying to link Khan in: "Khan R Real Cool Guy" you might come up with "Khan R Real Cool Guy". I see this problem most often with small words like "to" or "and". Chaos ian7 16:52, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for keeping up with some edits. I'm pretty bogged down with last minuite projects for school and I believe Smish is as well, so I'd just like to thank you for your recient consistant effort. Chaos ian7 22:54, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Additional Acess Smokey, you've proven yourself to be well beyond a regular casual editor. You're dedication to detail and the ability to expand upon thoughts in the articles you edit enriches the wiki as a whole. You are a strong member of our small community as well and contribute to almost all discussion. I don't know what your plans for the future are though I am more than willing to help expand your capabilities if you would like me to do so. I'm obviously talking about making you a bureaucrat, sysop, or rollback member if would wanted it so. I haven't spoken to Smish about it yet but I figure he must feel the same way as I. I hope to hear from you soon if you would like to discuss this further, Chaos ian7 18:49, July 8, 2011 (UTC) You can look up the full definitions of beign a system operator, rollback, or bureaucrat here on Wikia Help if you want but the basics of it is as follows: *The sysops, system operators, or admins, are people who regulate the wiki. We can change things like the menu wiki background and other more practical things such as protecting and deleting pages. *Rollbacks are people who have an enhanced abillity to remove and undo incorrect or vanadalism posts. * The bureaucrats are the people like Smish and myself , are like a variation on the sysop although they have the abillity to also give and take away special these special abillities such as sysop and rollback status. Chaos ian7 04:08, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Great. I'll ask Smish as to his recomendation and consent and then we can set you up. Chaos ian7 16:21, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Well it's done. Congrats is due to out new Sysop and Rollback user, everyone. Chaos ian7 17:02, July 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Template Help Oh, it's not very hard at all. Simply put, when you create a new page adding "Template:" to the front of the name will make it a template. Ex: Template:Metro 2033 Non-Canon Why do you ask? Did you have something in mind? Chaos ian7 17:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Nice work with the templates. Man when you find something you just take it and roll with it. Chaos ian7 06:23, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Nice!!! Hey, don't worry about it, in fact completeing the categorization would be the only logical decision to do when the category was around. The point of my mass removal however was that the category was too ambiguous to begin with, not that it was too crouded with items in it; after all Gameplay is the largest part of any game. Chaos ian7 18:30, July 15, 2011 (UTC)